Forever and Always
by Girl Least Likely To
Summary: The gang is all grown up. All successful in their own ways. Massington mostly. Josh and Alicia, Dylan and Chris. Clam eventually
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always.

I do not own the Clique, or any of the characaters. The fab Lisi Harrison penned them all herself.

Overview: 9 years later

**Massie Block: Still gorgeous, still on top. Lost Derrick, wants him back more than anything. Those amber eyes are just plain empty without him. **

**Derrick Harrington: Engaged.. to Claire. Soccer player, living life. Very conflicted about his true feelings.**

**Alicia Rivera: Tried singing.. and is actually good at it. Her and Massie are still close, and she's in an on again off again relationship with Josh.**

**Kristin Gregory: At Oxford, wont be in the story much.**

**Dylan Marvil: Still the vivacious red head. Loves Massie, and wants the best for her. Working with her mom. **

**Cam Fisher: Ready for change, wants Claire. Can he get her?**

**Claire Lyons: Sabotaging bitch, yet still friends with Massie. If she has it her way, Derrick will never see Massie again.**

**Josh Hotz: Massie's best friend. Wishes he was her BOYFRIEND. **

Somewhere in the distant future:

Salty tears filled her amber eyes. She glanced at the flimsy invitation in her hands. It read:

Judi and Jay Lyons and Miranda and Dean Harrington invite you to the wedding of their children, Claire Stacey Lyons and Derrik James Harrington. The wedding is to take place on the 18th of May, 2017 at the Plaza Hotel.

I couldn't believe it. Sure Massie was the famous supermodel that everyone adored. But the one person she wanted, the one she had said " forever and always" was with her former best friend. Massie hadn't kept up with Claire lately, except for the emails like D and I just climbed Mount Kilimijaro, or Derrick and I are in Switzerland skiing for Christmas. Is that why he loved her no more, because she wouldn't ski or hike with him? I called the last person I wanted to talk to right now. Claire.

" Hey Claire, how are you?"

"Mass! I'm great. Derrick and I are in the Bahamas right now surfing."

" Oh…that's cool."

"Yeah.. ( Derrick asks: Who are you on the phone with?) Oh, it's Massie."

" Can I talk to her? Sure."

" Hey Block"

I smile, no matter how much my heart hurts, Derrick always seems to help.

" Look, Claire doesn't know this, but I'm taking a red eye back to New York tonight. I just need to see my best friend.."

" Okay, I'll pick you up at the airport, tomorrow. The Red Bull is in the fridge and the Smirnoff's in the freezer."

" Sounds good Mass, see you soon."

" Bye, D."

I heard the line click. I sighed, and glanced over at the disorganized coffee table. " The next big thing: Massie Block" That was the title of the latest issue of Vogue. The press gets sort of overwhelming, I mean I can't even go out for a cup of coffee. Ava, my Pomeranian walked in. " Aves, lets go for a walk." I slipped on her leash and got in the elevator. The past nine years had been crazy. Derrick and Ibroke up junior year. It had been a clean breakup, with good closure. He's still the love of my life, even if it may be one way. Suddenly, I bump into a hott, Spanish boy. "Massie!" Josh Hotz engulfed me in a huge bear hug. " Joshhh!" " Girl you don't look so good, I'm guessing you got the invitation? " Yes, I just can't believe he waited for the invitation to get out. I mean, first I don't hear for him in months, and I finally get communication from him- in the form of a wedding invitation."

" Massie, he's not happy. I've known it for years. He's never gotten over you. Claire is just some form of a mid life crisis."

"Aw thanks Joshey for the advice, I've got to go though."

" Peace, girl."

I continued my walk until about 3. I then went home, opened a protein shake and drank it. I fell asleep till around 7 ish, so I turned on the TV. Perez happened to be on, probably recapping my interview with him.

" So M, do you have a love interest?"

" Well, there was this one guy.."

I changed the channel. I found an old soccer game on ESPN. When Derrick lived in New York, he would come over everyday just to watch the soccer games, cause apparently he couldn't afford cable. I rolled into my bed, in my comfy Chanel pajamas. I woke up at 7, to the buzzing of my iPhone Deluxe, yes by this time they have even bigger and better things than the iPhone. " Uh Massie. Its Derrick. I landed like two minutes ago. Shit I have a lot to tell you. Bye" I slipped into some True Religions, a pretty Marc Jacobs blouse, and some Jimmy Choo pumps. Ready for me Derrick.. I thought to myself.

Outside of my apartment I hailed a cab, and told the cabby to drive to JFK. I mentally prepared myself for a few days of temptation. To me, Derrick was my largest weakness, and my best mistake. I saw him. Damn, he looked even hotter than last time. His dirty blond locks were swept across his face, and he was wearing the very tight Marc Jacobs flannel I bought him. " Block" he approached me, holding one shabby suitcase. " Derrick" I hugged him, a long lingering hug. My Derrick. " Lets get this show on the road, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

The cabbie dropped us off at Trump Towers. " So, how's the wedding planning coming along?" I asked. " Uhh, well you mean my fiancée obsessively controlling every aspect of my life?" Derrick said. " Oh, I take it you guys are going through a rough patch." I had concluded this thought when Derrick had told me that he was taking a red eye. Derrick loves to be spontaneous, but he refuses to take red eyes unless they are positively necessary. " Yeah. You know, I thought you were the one Massie. If I was with you right now, than I wouldn't be forced into being a stepford husband, Claire makes me bake. Bake, what am I, a Barbie?" This was Derrick's typical rant on Claire. I mean, ive heard this speech a dozen or more times. " I don't get it Derrick, if you don't want her call off the engagement." " Its not that simple Mass, I wish I could. But I cant stomach the thought of what Claire would do to herself." But you don't know what I've been doing to myself. " Massie, you look unusually skinny since the last time ive seen you." " When was that Derrick, last November?" I snapped at him. " Geez Massie, I'm sorry. Look, tonight, I'm calling her. I'm ending it. We only got the invites to you, Leesh and Josh. The New York crew." I smiled, that's what Derrick liked to call us. Since Kris lived in England, Dylan in Los Angeles, and Cam in Boston. Kemp and Chris lived in Wisconsin, playing soccer. I smiled, and hugged him. " You know what this calls for D?" " What?" " Some hard core shopping on 5th." He stifled a groan. " I'll buy you some new clothes, and some new furniture. You'll be moving in I suppose?" " You know me well, anywhere with a plasma screen TV and maid service is my kind of place." We walked to Saks and I absolutely screamed. My publicist didn't tell me that they had already posted the new Fall 17' line. I jumped up and down cause I looked like the shit. I mean, not to sound overly conceited but I totally rocked Marc Jacobs. Derrick looked awestuck, I mean why settle for second best when you can get the best, right? " Not to shabby darling," he said in his overly femme voice. " Hey I have this party thing I'm going to for Tiffany's, would you like to come?" I asked Derrick. " Sure, it's a date." I smiled, as I browsed through the racks of designer goods. I finally picked out a black, classic Chanel dress.


End file.
